vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zim
|-|Zim= |-|Disguise= Summary The Irken Invader Zim is the protagonist his eponymous series. He's an alien whose actions usually led to disaster, resulting on his superiors, the Almighty Tallest, sending him on a "Secret Mission" to Earth. Zim's primary desire is to conquer the planet and impress his superiors, though his clumsiness makes this an almost impossible job. Zim is an extraordinary genius more than capable of conquering Earth, but hardly uses his skills properly as when he's close to taking over the planet, his own negligence usually causes his downfall. Zim is assisted by his enthusiastic robot GIR and opposed by his nemesis Dib, who wants to expose Zim to the world as an alien. It's suggested that Zim and Dib's rivality gives them both some form of motivation in their jobs. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C physically. His technology Varies from Low 7-C to 5-B, High 5-A at best Name: "Invader" Zim Origin: Invader Zim Gender: Male Age: At least 50 Classification: Invader, Irken Powers and Abilities: |-|On his own= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Genius Intelligence, Cyborgization (PAK is attached inside his body), Expert Pilot, Hacking, Limited Elasticity (His face is quite manipulable), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, must be manually activated), Resistance to Fragrance Manipulation (Unaffected by a stink that could fry the brains of some and put the rest uneasy) |-|PAK= Mechanicalspider legs (Grand him enhanced mobility, Acrobatics and Forcefield Creation), Communication devices (At least with his Voot Cruiser), Flight & Spaceflight (Can fly through space with jetpacks) |-|Prep Time/Optional Equipment= Mind Manipulation & Memory Manipulation via Pustulio (Accidentally made a pimple with basic hypnotic powers that targets those who see it. They are forced to obey Zim's commands and an extensive trance can make the targets forget what happened when it's over), Biological Manipulation, Transmutation & Fragrance Manipulation via tack (Targets pricked by it will slowly turn into a bolagna sausages within a few days, gaining a stink that can fry the brains of others), Explosion Manipulation via bomb, Cloning (Made a failed clone of Professor Menbrane in Enter the Florpus), Teleportation (Made a long progress and ultimately succeeded in teleporting the Earth in Enter the Florpus) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Can injure Dib, who survived an explosion which created a massive crater and destroyed several robots, Should be comparable to Doctor Membrane who vaporized several robots) | Small Town level physically. His technology Varies from Small Town level normally (Can regularly match and overpower Dib) to Planet lavel (Can create devices that can destroy Earth. Nearly destroyed his home planet during Operation Impending Doom I. Can possibly wrap the entire Earth within mechanical wiring), Dwarf Star level at best (Used a bomb to blow up a planet) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Dib who can fight with his robots, Should be comparable, albeit slower than Membrane who Ran a Large distance through a giant crowd in a split second), higher with spider legs, FTL+ reactions (Can pilot the Voot Cruiser, piloted Mars across the solar system while dodging Dib, who was piloting Mercury). Massively Hypersonic with Jetpack (Flew across the planet Jackers ship, which is large enough to capture planets, in seconds) | As before, FTL when piloting the Voot (Flew to Mars in roughly a minute) and Massively FTL with the Voot on autopilot (Flew from Irk, a planet outside of this galaxy, to Earth, in six months) Lifting Strength: Likely Above Average Human (Can casually swing a kid around like a bat) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level, possibly higher (Survived a city-sized explosion from a distance, Comparable to Dib, who survived an explosion which created a massive crater and destroyed several robots, Should be comparable to Professor Membrane, Comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Below Standard Melee Range physically, several meters with spider legs, far higher with communication devices | As before, planetary via bomb, interstellar via telescopes & teleportation Standard Equipment: PAK (His Mechanical Backpack), a pair of electric batons and an organ harvesting device (While the latter could potentially ignore durability, Zim is unlikely to use it in combat). *'Optional Equipment:' Voot Cruiser (His spaceship), several advanced weaponry and devices. A tack which fuses a target with baloney. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Although hindered by his incompetence, Zim has vast knowledge about futuristic technology, which he's able to create, fix and utilize. Claimed that Irken babies play with more advanced toys when inside one of Professor Menbrane's labs, after making a potion with Dib that seemily sped up his body being transmuted into a sausage Weaknesses: Zim is brash, arrogant, as well as overconfident, and doesn't think things entirely through making him a threat to everyone, including himself. He can be kind of irrational as well. His body is also weak against the pollutants in Earth's water, as they are corrosive to his body, though he can compensate this weakness by applying paste to his skin. Cannot survive for more than 10 minutes without his PAK. Is somewhat delusional in the sense that he sometimes doesn't get things being directly said to him, ignoring them or interpreting them in ways that may favor him/his ego Keys: Base | With preparation time and optional equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Invader Zim Category:Aliens Category:Technology Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fragrance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7